


Always is Forever

by CrownedQueen_Avi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, French OFC, Not Canon Compliant, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Post-War, Rating May Change, Severus doesn't die but that's really it, Slow Build, Slow Burn, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedQueen_Avi/pseuds/CrownedQueen_Avi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Snape survived Nagini's attack? What if he was just in a coma while Hogwarts was being rebuilt? There is a French transfer that has been the new Potions Mistress while Snape was out cold. And if this Mistress had been taking care of Snape in his vulnerable state, how will he treat her? When Snape wakes up, will he find something bright in the cruel world he once knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions : 0

Introduction : 0

Severus woke up with a massive headache. He couldn't remember what had happened, or how long he had been out. Severus looked around the large room he was in and noticed how familiar it was. He was in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He let out a raspy groan and tried sitting up a bit more.

"Oh! Oh my!" Professor Pomfrey hurried over to Severus and helped him lie down again. "Oh dear, Severus, you shouldn't be moving around too much on your own, you just woke up!"

Severus looked at the Matron of Hogwarts and sighed. "Ms. Pomfrey tell me what happened at once..." he grumbled and winced as he accidentally leaned on a wound.

Professor Pomfrey sighed. "tsk tsk tsk...oh deary," she began. "The Dark Lord is dead, but I suspect you wouldn't remember a thing! I'll fill you in later, dear, but for now you need to eat and rest."

"No, I will not be treated like a child -" Severus started but a coughing fit began. Professor Pomfrey gave the dark professor a sympathetic smile.

"Oh deary.." the matron let out a small smile as someone, a girl, came rushing into the Hospital Wing, heading their way.

"Madame! I brought you the potions you asked for, sorry it took so long I was running low on ingredients.." the girl said and handed Professor Pomfrey a pouch filled with glass vials holding the potions Severus would consume shortly. "Oh my! He's awake!" The girl smiled brightly and looked at Severus.

"Severus, this is Angeline Amorette, she has been filling your role in the school while you've recovered," Professor Pomfrey said. Severus looked at the girl and wondered where she came from. Surely someone so young who was able to take on the role of Potions Mistress must've had a great educator, but he didn't remember her. And he would remember someone like her even if they had only met once. She had bright green eyes, full of wonder and excitement, along with very pale blonde hair (much like his former student Miss Lovegood), cut short to just above her shoulders. He would admit she was a beautiful woman, no doubt about that, but seeing her and knowing of her abilities he had to have known her. But no, Angeline was not in any of his previous classes.

"Oh, je suis désolé, oui, je m'appelle Angeline, I transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," Angeline gave a small curtsy and smiled warmly at the old Slytherin. "But I won't share my story with you if you do not wish, of course," she said. "I am very glad you are awake," Angeline smiled and waved, leaving the Hospital Wing as quickly as she arrived.

"Alright then, Severus, you need to get some rest. Take these potions, and soon you should be healthy enough to move back to the dungeons by the end of the week," Professor Pomfrey handed Snape four vials of potions and he took them all. "Good boy," Pomfrey chuckled to herself and took the empty vials before bustling out of the Hospital Wing. Severus sighed deeply and closed his eyes, mind empty of all thoughts. Except one; who was that woman?


	2. Demands : 1

Demands : 1

Severus's health and mind had been stable enough for the week he was bedridden. He only saw the new Potions Mistress once or twice in that time, the only moments he remembered seeing her was when she visited Madame Pomfrey. Speaking of whom, finally let him move back into his quarters in the dungeons, much to Severus's relief.

No one had told him exactly what had happened during the months he was out. He hadn't had any visitors, and the other 'patients' [clumsy first years] who went in never said anything, leaving much quicker than what he's ever seen before. He asked Pomfrey about it while she was replacing his bandaged. "Miss Angeline has been very quick keeping up with the potion requests. Almost as fast as you, Severus," the old matron had chuckled.

Severus sighed. How had Beauxbatons produced such an intelligent woman? They were almost as laughable as the Americans. The old professor, finally comfortable in his own space again, looked around. Something had changed. It wasn't even dusty in there. And the usual damp feeling was gone, replaced with a warm and dry one. A bit angered that someone had been in his rooms, Severus left the dungeons, making his way through the halls and the Dumble -

Dumbledore was dead. Severus had killed him. The thought still haunted his mind.

Severus made his way up to the Headmistress' office, now belonging to Minerva McGonagall. Using Dumbledore's last password to get in, Severus realized Minerva never changed it. He smiled inside knowing even she couldn't part with the smallest thing.

Severus hurried up the small flight of stairs leading to the large office, walking in without knocking. "Minerva, what-" he stopped mid-sentence. Inside the office was McGonagall and, who else, the new Potions Mistress.

"Ah, Severus. What seems to bring you here?" Minerva asked. Snape was looking at Angeline, though.

"If it wouldn't be too much...trouble...I was hoping we could have a little chat. But I can see you are busy right now. Perhaps I should come back?" Severus turned his attention to McGonagall and she nodded, although he did not miss the faint blush that appeared on Angeline's face.

"Of, course, Severus. I was just thanking Miss Amorette for her assistance while you were incapacitated. Perhaps you should do the same?" Minerva asked. Severus gave her a small glare.

"I believe that if I should wish to show my gratitude for someone doing their job, I shall do so in my own free time."

"Glad to know you're still the same you," the Headmistress said curtly and turned to the Potions Mistress. "Miss Amorette, if you would be so kind to give us some time, I will call you in later."

"Of course, Headmistress," Angeline said quietly and hurried out of the room. As she passed by, Severus could smell the vanilla cherry scent escaping off of her. Once hearing the office door close, he stepped up to McGonagall.

"Minerva, I need you to tell me what exactly happened during the months I was out. Ms. Pomfrey has refused to tell me anything, and I know of no one else willing to tell me the hard truth."

McGonagall looked at Snape in pity and desperation. "Severus, I need you to calm down. I will tell you, but you have to sit and not interrupt me. Do you understand?" she asked, as if talking to a child.

Severus sighed. "Yes, now tell me for Merlin's sake."

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________  
> This is my first fanfiction here on AO3, if any of you think there should be a happy or sad ending, please comment at the end of each chapter and I'll add them up to decide ;p


End file.
